Am I a Bad Dog?
by Fang-delight
Summary: Seth thinks he's a pretty good guy. In his mind the world is amazing and nothing can go wrong. But just one morning with a girl he thinks is the most innocent creature on this planet. May change his mind.


Author's note: I had this story in my head so I had to write it down. But I think this is the first and the last Twilight fic I will ever write.

Twilight including the characters all belong to Stephenie Meyers.

* * *

I can't really say if I'm a bad guy.

I mean if you ask most people around the tribe they say I'm a pretty good guy. I like to think that sometimes. I don't curse, I don't steal, I don't lie-well if you count keeping our secret is lying but I don't really count that.

Anyway most people and wolfs including vamps would say I'm a pretty decent guy.

Till she, came around.

I didn't expect any of it, I bet even Alice didn't see it coming. She just came at me, what was I supposed to do?

I love Jacob-not in that sense of bromance like you guys think. He's like the brother I always wanted, I was happy for the day he was able to get over Bella. But that made me wonder when I would imprint?

And she wondered that too, always asking me if I had someone like her. I told her no, it probably won't ever happen to me. That was the first time I think I should have lied.

"Well that's not fair." Nessie said it was a bright morning for Forks. The Cullen's wanted to get some sun while it setting out for them to go hunting. Nessie refused to go, trying to eat more human food to seem more normal. So far it wasn't working, she spat out her McDonald's meal before she had her second french fry. Jacob was at school today trying to catch up of what he lost ever sense this whole vampire drama has been occurring. Someone had to watch Nessie so I decided to give Jake a break to catch up, while I wouldn't mind missing a day.

So far nothing unusually happen, I asked if Nessie if I could eat her meal she nodded without hesitation. Somehow we ended up talking about imprints. She was trying to speak more sense she had to start high school pretty soon. She was only 13 yet she looked around 17, with her long waving red blondish hair, breath taking brown eyes and her milky skin. Edward and Jacob didn't mind so much that I thought of her that way. After all they all were pretty good looking I couldn't help staring after Bella and Rosalie. Sometimes I stare at Alice but then Jasper would glare at me.

I didn't mind helping her practice speaking more out loud, whatever helped her feel more human." How is it unfair?" I asked, she didn't think it was fair for the rest of the pack to have imprints instead of me.

She wrinkled her nose in the most adorable manner," I think everybody should have somebody Mama and Daddy has each other. Auntie Alice and Auntie Rosalie have Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett. Even Grandma and Grandpa have each other and"-

"Jacob has you." I finished, she stared me making her deep brown eyes more determine. She gave up speaking deciding to cheat, sneaking her hand on mine. _And you have no one._

I shook my head," That's not true I have friends. I'm perfectly fine without anyone."

She shook her head. _You should have someone._

"Well my sister hasn't imprinted yet." That was true,Leah's been real good. She going to school now, and taking anger management classes. She's even got a really nice boyfriend, slowly she getting over Sam and trying to make the best of her life. I'm really proud of her. Still that leaves me with no one.

_Maybe I could help you._

I looked at her for a couple seconds she stared back with an honest smile. It was real nice of her to think of me like that. But still I was fine were I was." No thanks Nessie."

She stared at me for awhile she took her hand away from mine. Curiously I watched to see her face make up a plan in her mind that she didn't want me to see. Then her face lit up sparkling with a sly smile that made my mouth drop. Quickly I closed it so I wouldn't look too much like an idiot. Slyly she rubbed her hand on my causing something electric up my spine. _I could be with you_.

My mouth pop as the thought came in head my gasping made her smile more." B-But Jacob." I managed to gasped,

Nessie smiled, _Jacob can get any girl he wants. He's really handsome_.

He actually could if he wanted too but I couldn't see him moving on that quickly." B-But"…

_Jacob won't be mad. He's my brother he'll get a girlfriend if I told him too._

She knew she could twist Jacob like that-and he wouldn't say anything against it. It was part of the rule, the whole soul mate part. Which I think the word soul mate didn't involve another person. But I didn't know what to say I was speechless. She took that too.

Slowly she leaned down to press her lips against mine. And that was that. I wanted to be with her.

There was no rule against dating you're pack brother's imprint. Still I feel bad.

Jacob and everyone else were really surprised about Nessie confession about her love for me. Though Jacob never got mad, but he wonders why she chose me. Edward and Bella were surprised too, but they didn't go against it either. I asked her why? She looked at me and laugh then said," because no one planned it for me."

Maybe I'm not bad guy sense Nessie and Jacob weren't really dating. But let's face it.

I am a bad dog.


End file.
